Takeshi
Takeshi is an elite contractor, who has no allegiance towards any organization. His motives are unknown to his friends and enemies, though he always helps his friends when they have need of it. He seeks to find the Heaven's Gate for reasons he keeps to himself. He has been known to travel the world, seeing its many sights, and dislikes the view of many that contractors can only be killers and think only about themselves. As contractor, he is prominently known as Verus (lit. Real), the origin of this alias is unknown. He is widely known for his skill at killing individuals without leaving any trace as to who he is, or what his contract even does, but he is also known for making it to a a target before anyone else. He has been labeled as a target by many nations, dead or alive, while some seek to make him an agent. He mainly operates as a single unit, and many people believe him to be tied to multiple murders throughout the world, whether this is true has yet to be seen. Background Originally, Takeshi's parents were researchers into the matters of contractors and dolls, including important areas such as the gate locations and reversing the process of becoming a contractor. They had almost completed a method for the latter, but this was seen by governments as a weapon oppurtunity. His parents refused to allow this to happen, and quickly hid their work. They were then forced to move to the eastern side of the United States in an attempt to hide from the federal government. However, they also used their hiding as a form of rebellion, and managed to leak a large amount of non-critical information to the media. This was eventually their undoing, as it led to them being discovered. Takeshi (then Tyler), did not know this information about his parents, and so when the government attacked, he was nearly killed if not for his own quick thinking, and his parents last act to help. Takeshi was then forced to wander, awakening his own contractor abilities in the process of such stress. He managed to evade his pursuers, and trained for months with martial arts instructors and alone to strengthen himself to his new life. He eventually finds the full truth about his parents, and finds their entire research, having managed to find a loophole in the reversal formula; allowing a contractor to retain their ability, but reclaim their human emotions to an extent. Takeshi was their first contractor to have this technique used on. Synopsis Darker than Black: After Sunset Takeshi first appears before Ryan, in a bid to challenge him as a test. A minor skirmish takes place, but with Ryan activating his contract he gains the upper hand, especially because of Takeshi's own refusal to not use his contract during the fight, not wanting to kill Ryan. Eventually, Ryan retreats and Takeshi is not seen again until a few days later when BEHEMOTH attacks Citibank, NY. Takeshi takes on Mauler, Shinji, and Kiryu in a fight, dealing fatal damage to Mauler with his contract, injuring Kiryu with a shotgun, and disarming Shinji. His three opponents are only saved by the timely arrival of Savis, except for Mauler who dies of his injuries. After pinpointing his location, Takeshi retreats from Savis to Ryan's sniper position atop a nearby building. After Ryan's attempt to kill his own attacker, Sink, is foiled by Savis' arrival atop the skyscraper, Ryan retreats, as well as Sink. Takeshi has a brief conversation with Savis before escaping by blowing up the skyscraper along with Savis, ending BEHEMOTH's attack. Takeshi then disappears for another few days after a conversation with April, Ryan's comrade and passing a note to Ryan through his doll Neko, stating at the end that his vendetta has begun. Takeshi shows up at Sadow's hideout while he is in discussion with Ryan, having just found Takeshi's note from Neko. Takeshi chats with the two, who are now comrades, and shoots Sink who aims at him. Takeshi is surprised at Neko's 'evolution' and nullifies her with simple words that only Neko understands. Takeshi then appears to make an alliance of sorts with Ryan and Sadow, revealing he has almost pinpointed the Heaven's Gate. He then leaves for the night, telling them that their plane will be waiting for them tomorrow. Appearance Takeshi has light brown skin and blackish brown, semi-long hair and brown eyes. He carries an expression of calm, world-wearyness, which at times reveals more about his character than his words. He wears a simple t-shirt and some black pants, preferring simplicity when it comes to what he wears. His ensemble has also included a black, bullet-proof trench coat and a backpack when travelling. Personality and Traits Takeshi is an intelligent, introverted being who can come off as either distant and detatched, or warm and welcoming. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. He enjoys freedom, and has a vast curiousity that has stayed with him for a long time. As a contractor, his emotions are rather subdued, but it is clear that he has regained some part of his humanity. Like most contractors, guilt isn't a factor to him when it comes to survival, but he has been shown to have some form of a conscience when it comes to those who are less fortunate, or when it comes to his friends. This is just another layer to the mystery people have compiled about him. He is also shown to be a tempermental individual, but can normally hold back his anger. When it comes to his own contract however, Takeshi is rarely shown using it for anything other than travel purposes. Why this is has never been revealed by Takeshi, but it is clear that whatever happened, caused him to refrain from utilizing his ability's full strength unless his survival, or an allies survival was compromised. Abilities Force Manipulation: Takeshi's contract is the ability to manipulate the forces acting on objects. This is a fearsome ability when used to its full extent, being able to stop bullets, fly, enhance attacks, and including, but not limited to utilizing the four fundamental forces. These forces are gravity, the weak interaction, electromagnetism, and the strong interaction. Gravity is what causes things with mass to attract each other, the weak interaction is the cause of some types of radioactivity, electromagnetism is the force that holds atoms together, and the strong interaction is what holds a nucleus together. If he utilizes these, he can easily defeat most opponents. However, due to an unknown event, he rarely uses the full extent of his abilities, for a personal reason. :Renumeration: Takeshi's renumeration for his power is an enhanced feeling of pain. This means his nerve receptors are much more sensitive, and thus when injured, the pain will be much more severe to his mind. This alone is not fatal, but the pain may cause him to go into shock, which can be fatal. This state lasts for about an hour. Peak Athlete: Takeshi has been shown to be extremely mobile and agile, allowing him to avoid a large amount of attacks and navigate urban terrain with ease. Expert Martial Artist: Takeshi was shown to be very skilled with hand-to-hand combat, using what seemed to be a mixture of multiple martial arts, which cover up many of their individual weaknesses. Memory: Takeshi is known for being able to retain a large amount of knowledge after only hearing it once. He has stated however, that he does not have a perfect memory. Perception: Takeshi has been shown to be quick to judge at times, but he takes in subtle details of a person to make these decisions. These include eyes, expression, how they carry themselves, ect. He can at times predict reactions, and notes many details others would simply find useless. Equipment Revolver Pistol: Takeshi is mainly shown wielding this deadly accurate weapon in combat situations. He has shown great skill and accuracy with it. Metal Wire: Takeshi carries this strong wire with him at all times, using it as a lasso, or with the use of a dagger, as a means of navigating terrain. Dagger: This is mainly used by Takeshi in tandem with his Metal Wire for navigating terrain. Double-Barreled Sawed-Off Shotgun: Takeshi uses this weapon against enemies who can easily rid themselves of pinpoint attacks such as bullets, as the blast from a shotgun is nearly impossible to entirely deflect or disintegrate without an ability such as Ryan's Telekinesis. Bullet-Proof Overcoat: This coat is designed to block bullets, yet is also very flexible. This is not without cost however, as the sleeves of the jacket, while still bullet-proof, are not as strong as the rest of the coat. Casket: Though not used in combat, Takeshi is shown carrying this casket. It has been shown to be bullet proof, and mainly its contents are soda. However Takeshi is also shown to sometimes keep liquor in this casket, though he himself is not an alchohalic, he has said that the has come dangerously close, but now only uses it as a way to releave the pain of his contract at times, because with a high alchohal tolerance, he is still able to at least for the most part, operate while drunk. Pain Pills: Takeshi keeps these on him to help nullify his contract to an extent. Netbook: Takeshi carries with him this small netbook, allowing him to easily access information through the internet. He has upgraded the computer with technology that allows it to remain untraceable as it is used, extra memory space, an extended battery, and a bullet-proof casing. He keeps this in his backpack, and has been shown to use it for hacking. Trivia *Takeshi's favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are cream soda and hot cocoa. *Takeshi's hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Takeshi's japanese theme is Strength by Abingdon Boys School. His two English themes are How to Save a Life and You Found Me both by The Fray. These two english songs were picked because of the ties to Takeshi's past; How to Save a Life represents his lament at being unable to protect those who needed him, while You Found Me shows his bitterness over the unfairness given to the good (Even though he has stated that in the end he guessed that it was just their time for some). Category:Contractor Category:Character Category:Human Category:American